


Dirty Little Secret

by DPLxStrife



Series: Strife's Bribes for Kry and Ardy [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunk Me Wrote This, F/M, Female Jaune Arc, I'm Going To The Corner of Shame For This, Impregnation, Teacher-Student Relationship, Utter Filth, pointless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPLxStrife/pseuds/DPLxStrife
Summary: Professor Ozpin has a dirty little secret, and that was his attraction towards Joan Arc. When the headmaster finally has enough of her mischief, everything comes unraveled.





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KryHeart_Ardy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/gifts).



> So, originally I wasn't going to do this. But, Drunk Me got a hand of my laptop on New Year's and started writing this. Sober Me woke up the next morning and decided to edit it.

Ozpin was sitting behind his desk, sweat starting to drip down his cheeks, and he nearly jumped in surprise when Glynda came into his office. "G-glynda? What are you doing here?"

The blonde professor had a frown of confusion on her face, and her heels clicked on the ground as she took a few steps forward to her colleague. "Ozpin? Are you okay? You look a little flushed. Don't tell me Qrow and James are up to their usual arguments again." 

"N-no." Ozpin shook his head, biting his lip. "Just...just a lot of paperwork this time of year, with the Vytal Festival approaching and the second semester beginning." Normally, he didn't mind having to talk with Glynda; she was business first and games later (unlike Qrow, who spent more time drunk than he did sober these days), but he really wanted her to hurry up and leave. 

Glynda gave him a sympathetic smile. "Well, don't push yourself too hard, Ozpin. By the way, have you seen Joan anywhere? She's supposed to be in detention with Professor Port in about ten minutes, but she's apparently nowhere on campus.":

Ozpin shook his head, biting his tongue to prevent a groan of pleasure from leaving his lips. "N-no."

The blonde professor frowned, turning on her heel and heading back towards the elevator much to Ozpin's relief. "Well, if you do, tell her she better hurry up, unless she wants detention for the next two weeks." She stepped in the elevator, and once the doors closed, Ozpin shuddered and groaned pleasurably as he released into the warm wet mouth of the beautiful huntress who currently had her lips wrapped around his erection. 

He scooted his chair back, chuckling as he watched Joan swallow his load. "Well, that was a little close, wasn't it?" 

Joan licked her lips, giving the tip of his erection a sloppy kiss. "You secretly enjoy the thrill of being caught fucking one of your own students, I bet." 

"Come here, you." Ozpin grinned and pulled Joan into his lap for a passionate kiss, his hands sliding up her creamy thighs to touch the moistening pink folds of her sex. She moaned into his mouth, her tongue swirling around his, and she lowered herself onto his firm erection to ride him. 

So, how the hell did the utterly adorable/mischievous leader of Team JNPR end up in such a scandalous relationship with the headmaster of one of the most prestigious academies in Remnant?

Well...

* * *

_Three days earlier_

Ozpin let out a sigh of frustration, rubbing his aching temples. He had experienced a lot of headaches during his time as headmaster of Beacon Academy, whether it be Team STRQ's weekly orgies or Professor Port losing his goddamned mind and trapping a cow in the floor of his classroom. 

But good Oum, he never had to deal with an overly adorable huntress trying to seduce him quite like how Joan Arc of Team JNPR was. 

"Joan...if you can please explain to me why the hell you managed to break into Team CRDL's room and plant stun grenades under their beds at three thirty in the morning, I'd really, really appreciate it," he sighed. 

Joan was sitting across from him with a devious smirk, and she shifted on leg up to her chest to hike her skirt up a little bit. "Well, I thought a little payback for trying to attack Pyrrha with raspberry sap was completely justified." Dammit, it was hard for Ozpin to keep his gaze from roaming. If he didn't know better, he'd say that the blonde huntress was trying to seduce him. 

The headmaster pinched his brow, fighting the urge to pin Joan against the wall and utterly ravage her. "Joan, as annoying as Team CRDL is, we do have rules against attacking students outside of combat practice. They haven't done anything wrong in the past seven months; their foiled plan was seven months ago, Joan. Please stop lying. You're terrible at it."

Joan smirked and leaned forward a little bit. Ozpin noticed that one of the buttons on her shirt was purposely left undone, and he could see the white lace bra she wore underneath, and he swallowed a lump in his throat. "Joan, what are you doing?"

"Well, you got me, Professor," Joan sighed dramatically. "I did it for my own selfish reasons. To get some alone time with you."

Before Ozpin could react, Joan planted her lips on his. 

Ozpin pushed her away with a hiss, glaring at her. "What the hell are you doing!?"

The kiss, however brief it was, had threatened to ignite a fire that he was trying desperately hard to keep doused. 

Joan grinned at him, giving him a suggestive wink. "I've seen the way you stare at me, Professor. You want this, perhaps even more than I do. I've had my eye on you for quite a long time now." 

Ozpin regained his composure, and he rubbed his head again. Curse this damned horny huntress. "Joan...if we get caught, we're in for a ton of trouble." He wouldn't deny it; he did think about Joan a lot in ways that made him very glad Glynda or Qrow weren't capable of reading his mind. But he had a responsibility to uphold as headmaster, and that meant he had to keep it in his pants and out of the blonde beauty. 

"Then we best try not to get caught, hmm~?" Joan kissed him again, her hand slowly rubbing over his crotch. This time, Ozpin didn't pull away. Instead, he held her close to him, letting the blonde rubbing his slowly hardening erection. 

His pants were becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and he struggled to undo a few buttons to provide some relief. 

"How long has it been for you, Ozpin?" Joan whispered teasingly, grinding her hips against his. 

"Too long," he answered truthfully. To hell with worrying about getting caught. He needed this more than anything. Qrow would probably drunkenly cheer him on if he was here. 

Joan's lips left his to trail up and down his neck, her breaths getting hot and heavy with hunger. Her blue eyes locked onto his, and licked her lips suggestively at him before she shimmied out of her skirt. To Ozpin's surprise, she was completely bare underneath, and she giggled while he took in her naked lower half. "Do you like what you see, Ozpin?"

He marveled in her exposed body, grinning. His erection throbbed painfully against his boxers, and he slid them down to let his engorged cock free. "Very much." 

Joan kissed him and pulled him on top of her. She was on her back on his desk, and she moaned in want as he teased the tip of his erection against her wet entrance. "O-ohh…" Gods, she was so beautiful. Here was the woman he desired practically begging for him to take her. 

He lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Joan's eyes widened, and she moaned out as her virginity was taken from her. "O-ozpin~!" She was so damn tight, it was almost painful. But he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel amazing. 

He let Joan get used to his size before he started to thrust into her, making her moan happily in pleasure. "Gods, yes~!" She struggled to finish unbuttoning her shirt, letting her perky breasts bounce free. Ozpin reached to cup one of the small mounds of flesh, his hips meeting hers. 

Joan wrapped her pale thighs around his waist, leaning up to kiss him as he pounded deep into her. Her hands felt under his jacket, roaming over the toned body that hid underneath it, and Ozpin's tongue prodded at her soft lips. Joan let his tongue slide in to conquer her oral cavern, the blonde letting out weak mewls of ecstasy as she was stretched out by the headmaster. 

Her scream of pleasure was muffled by Ozpin's lips on hers, and her eyes rolled back into her head briefly. Ozpin pulled away with an amused smirk, still slamming his cock in and out of her. "Too much for you to handle, Joan?" 

"Fuck...you..." Joan managed to pant out. She squeezed one of her own breasts, and she clenched down on him in an attempt to milk him for all that he was worth. Due to the fact that it had been many long years since the immortal last had sex, he didn't last much longer. He buried his cock into her and came with a loud groan. Rope after rope of his seed spilled into her, and Joan moaned out. Her back arched and her thighs quivered, and Ozpin removed his still stiff erection with a chuckle. 

His cum began to dribble out of her sex, and the blonde scooped a little bit onto her fingers, looking at them. "You came inside me..." 

She licked her fingers clean and she pushed him into his chair before mounting him, taking him back inside her. "You know, you might end up impregnating me. Never knew you were such a dirty old man~."

Ozpin grinned at her and settled his hands on her hips as she began to ride him. "You want it, don't you? You'd love it if that were the case." 

Joan's response was to take as much of him inside her as she could. She clasped his shoulders, bouncing on his thick erection with lustful moans. Ozpin could properly admire the small amount of muscle tone that the blonde knight had started to develop, and he reached to feel her breasts again, unclipping her bra. The lacy white fabric fell away, and he could see her nipples were stiff with arousal. Joan's hair was becoming a tangled, sweaty mess, and she feverishly planted a bunch of kisses around Ozpin's mouth and jaw. 

"How does it feel?" Ozpin asked with a smirk, gripping her thighs and making her take every inch of him. 

Joan's eyes were wide in another scream of pleasure, and her hips sped up their movements. Ozpin leaned to suckle on one of her small breasts, his tongue swirling around the sensitive nipple to drive her further over the edge, and the blonde climaxed again, coating his cock in her juices. Her insides were no longer tight; instead, he was able to push in and out of her without much trouble, and he greedily sucked on her breast while his cock pumped in and out of her. 

He finished not soon after, and he removed his softening cock from her. Joan collapsed on him, panting heavily and trying to regain her breath. Ozpin's seed slowly trickled out of her, and he ran a hand through her soft blonde hair, giving her head a kiss. "Fuck Joan...that was incredible." 

Joan recovered, and she removed herself from Ozpin and started picking up her clothes. "Well, do I get a pass~?" 

"I don't know. After that, I'm tempted to keep you in detention." Ozpin chuckled, finding his pants. "But you better go to the showers and clean up first." 

"You mean...this isn't just a one time thing?" Joan's eyes were hopeful. 

Ozpin nodded, and he winked. "Don't worry, Joan. It'll be our dirty little secret." 

"Especially since I'm pretty sure you're going to be pregnant." 

Joan blushed and made sure to bend over to let him get a good look at her messy entrance before getting dressed and heading out. "Love you, Oz."

"Love you too, Joan." 

Ozpin leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head with a contented sigh. He needed that. 

It would be tricky keeping his relationship with Joan a secret if she got pregnant. Little did he know, he succeeded in that endeavor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I admittedly don't know what the hell I did XD. But, if you want more of this crack, tell me in the comments below :D


End file.
